The Reign of Blazestar
by Hidingmangos
Summary: A kit, born to the leader of Sunclan, changes everything. Four cats of different talents, try to stop him. (Bad summery 'cause I'm bad at these things. First story! And rated T for violence)
1. Prologue and Current Cats

The day was dark and dreary for Sunclan. Thick, heavy clouds scudding across the sky. Rain pelting down relentlessly, not wishing to ease anytime soon. And not a hint of warmth. The cats were soaked through, seeking shelter in any place they could fit. That is, except for the kits.

The little bundles of fur were leaping in the wide puddles, crying out in glee as they splashed about. The leader, from his high den in the rocks, watched with amusement. Today was not a day to punish youngsters for doing what they did. They were allowed to play for today, left alone to face the punishments later.

If not for overprotective mothers. Three of them came running from a dripping den, and swept the kits back to safety. Soft little protests filled the air, only hushed by gentle scolding. Once inside, the three mothers began to lick their children thoroughly, getting the wet pelts dry. The kits, as rambunctious as usual, wriggled and tried to squirm away. To no avail though, as the three she-cats made sure there was no way out.

Once the task was done, they were allowed out of the hold, but not out of the den. Now bored out of their young minds, the little ones tried to find something else to do. Play moss-ball- stopped because of the little space. Play tag- once more halted due to no room. Tussle about- too rough for the mothers' liking. And finally giving up in defeat with little huffs.

To ease the dismal tone, one of the mothers stepped forth. A kind and fair young warrior named Fernwing. "Now now, little fighters. Don't be down. For on this day of little shine, is a special time," came the coo of the she-cat as she settled down in front of them.

Attention captured by her mysterious words, the kits turned to her with gleaming eyes. "What special time, miss Fernwing?" mewed one of the kits, a polite young lad named Lakekit. They all nodded in agreement, tilting their heads in strange sync.

"Oh, just story time," she meowed with a smile.

Instantly, the bundles of fur were upon her. "Story time! Story time!" they cried in a high-pitched chorus.

Laughing and laughing, the mother gave each little face a look. "Alright, alright! But you must settle down first-" shuffling noises, and suddenly all the kits were huddled together, wide eyes staring up at her. "-okay good! Now, this story is before the time of Sunclan!-" collected gasps from the tiny mouths. "-yes, quite surprising indeed! And it all started on a quite horrible day..."

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Two armies. Four clans. Countless cats.

They were face to face on a desolate patch of land. Narrowed eyes gleaming as the sun beat down on their furry backs. Rumbled growls and unsheathing claws. Tension filled the air. Then suddenly, a wild battle cry. It came from one of the leaders. Many paws surged forwards with their own yowls and shrieks.

The clash of bodies, the lock of claws, and the frenzied bites. A war had begun.

Sunrunner, a orange tabby tom with bright green eyes from Shadowclan, was in the heat of battle with some scrawny Windclan warrior. It was rather short; with him ending up scaring the small cat away with a nearly-fatal slice to the throat. How they got away, he'd never know. What he did know, though, was that this was a terrible time.

Sure, the clans fought time and time again, but never had there been such ferocity in the strikes. It was a totally different experience. With the noises ringing in his ears, the stench of blood and death wrinkling his nose. Nothing like border scrambles.

It was then someone noticed he was just standing there, and launched towards him with quick speed. _Another Windclan cat_, he guessed, given the skinny body, short fur, and alarming pace. Dodging to the side just as the blow came near, he turned on the cat and let out a yowl. They yowled as well, and met him as he attempted to strike down on their head. _Strong for such a small thing,_ the tom thought with a grunt, forcing the cat back with a ram on the shoulder.

The cat staggered and fell, winded and delirious. He took his chance and plunged a firm paw on its neck, sneering down into its face. Scared out of its wits, the Windclan cat attempted to go limp, but he didn't fall for it. Harshly shoving the cat away, he let out a low growl and frightened it away. _This is terrible, and completely crazy. But yet, I keep doing it._

It went on like that for a while. Sunrunner fighting off more cats and sending them fleeing. He gained a few cuts in the process, but no one was able to score anything major. Though he enjoyed not being torn to shreds, he hated how long the war kept going. _Someone's got to do something! Or else we are all going to drop. From blood loss or exhaustion._

That's when, the Shadowclan tom finally decided enough was enough. Pushing and shoving, clawing through the crowd of fighting cats, he made his way towards the tallest rock he could find. Taking a quick glance around, he began to scramble up.

Once atop the boulder, he swept his gaze across the warring cats and frowned. Then, sucking in a large breath, got ready to screech. "STOP!" came his scream, somehow abruptly stopping all the little battles between the cats. They all turned their attention towards him with wide, tired eyes, as if he were mad.

"Stop!" he repeated, just in case any of them were thinking of starting again. "This has got to stop! Don't you all see how stupid it is? Fighting for... What are we even fighting over!? Last time I checked, it was for no reason! Yea, no reason! So, lives gone to waste just so you can get the taste of blood in your mouth and coat your fur in red?"

There was an astonished silence, all the cats mulling over what the orange tabby had said. Then, they all ducked their heads in shame. They all knew their wrongdoings now. Satisfied by this, he nodded. "Now, what are we going to do about it? Surely we can't forget about it. Which means we must build from it! I say, we start a new era, where there is no blood lost and lives wasted. There will be a single leader, one that rules a single clan! There will be different ranks, and yes, it might be confusing for a while... But this senseless violence must stop!"

"So, who's with me!"

For several, long, drawn out moments, no one said a thing. They looked at him skeptically, but he could see that they were thinking. Finally, someone stepped forward. It was a short, beat up and bleeding white she-cat. Wide, orange eyes, but a thoughtful smile.

"I'm with you."

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

"...after that, more cats were willing. More cats stepped up. They accepted his plan, and crowned him the leader. The new clan was called Sunclan, and our first leader was Sunstar," as Fernwing concluded the story, she was met with wide eyes and gaping mouths.

"That was awesome!"

"I can't believe how brave Sunstar was!"

"Again again!"

The kits meowed and squealed with excitement, as the rain started to ease and the sun peeked through the clouds, basking the camp with light.

* * *

**[ Sunclan ]**

Leader: Archstar - brown tabby tom with pale yellow eyes

Deputy: Yellowclaw - cream-and-white tom with bright green eyes

**[ Warriors ]**

**Battle Division**

Tamarackleap - Dark grey tom with yellow eyes

Foxtail - grey-and-white tom with orange eyes

Streamfang - light grey she-cat with blue eyes

Adderclaw - tan classic-tabby tom with yellow eyes

Juniperbreeze - ruddy she-cat with amber eyes

Hawkfall - brown-and-white tabby tom with amber eyes

Amberbriar - golden spotted she-cat with dark green eyes

Kittiwakeclaw - white she-cat with grey tabby-patches and amber eyes

Birchshade - black tom with a white chest and paws. Dark green eyes.

**Guard Division**

Sootfoot - dark grey tabby tom with amber eyes

Icewind - tall white tom with pale blue eyes

Rillheart - brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Wrenclaw - light brown she-cat with blue eyes

Waspstrike - light brown tom with blue eyes

Leopardcreek - golden spotted-tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

**Hunting Division**

Featherspark - orange mackerel-tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Wolfcloud - black tom with amber eyes

Eeltooth - black tom with yellow-green eyes

Pricklevine - dark brown tabby tom with spiky fur and yellow eyes

Snowpounce - white she-cat with pale flecks and bright blue eyes

Flightpath - grey she-cat with darker patches and bright blue eyes

**Healing Division**

Aspenfur - white tom with grey flecks and dark amber eyes

Honeysong - cream spotted-tabby she-cat with light blue eyes

Linnetberry - brown tabby she-cat with orange eyes

**[ Apprentices ]**

Rapidpaw - pure white tom with pale yellow-green eyes

Cherrypaw - calico-tabby she-cat with green eyes

Emberpaw - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**[ Queens ]**

Dawnmist - dark orange tabby she-cat with icy blue eyes (Kits: Blazekit, Maplekit, and Littlekit)

Mothfrost - light grey speckled she-cat with amber eyes (Kits: Blizzardkit, Jasminekit, Pebblekit, Stonekit, and Thawkit)

Ivymist - mostly-white she-cat with grey tabby patches and dark blue eyes (Kit: Galekit)

**[ Kits ]**

Blizzardkit - grey-and-white speckled tom with golden eyes

Jasminekit - pure white she-cat with yellow eyes

Pebblekit - light grey spotted-tabby tom with blue-green eyes

Stonekit - grey tom with green eyes

Thawkit - very pale tom with large splotches of white and mint-green eyes

Blazekit - dark orange tom with cream and brown markings. Blue eyes.

Maplekit - light brown and white she-cat with darker markings and olive green eyes

Littlekit - small, brown, long-haired she-cat with pale green eyes

Galekit - light grey mackerel-tabby she-cat with peachy-orange eyes

**[ Elders ]**

Liongorse - tan tom with green eyes

**[ Cats Outside the Clan ]**

None so far.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!

No flames, this is my first story. Though reviews and helpful critique are welcome.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Blazekit's POV**_

The impressionable youth awoke to a sharp cry of grief somewhere nearby. Blinking open his blue eyes, he scowled in disgust. "Can't I get some sleep around here?" he squeaked while trying to capture back onto the grasp of the darkness. It was out of reach now, though, and he couldn't help but let out a groan of annoyance. As for the cry, it turned into choked sobs, and he finally decided to check it out.

Staggering from his mother's side, he poked his head from the nursery to watch the scene unfold. His father, Archstar, held a limp kit in his jaws. Blazekit recognized the kit as Thawkit; the scrawny, weak, sickly kit of Mothfrost. Said queen was crying out her eyes as she bowed before the leader. Thawkit's siblings looked from behind her with wide eyes, acting a lot younger than they were.

"Why'd you have to do it! Why! Why! Why! Why...!" the queen wailed in a shrill tone, digging her face into her paws. She broke off into a fit of crying afterwards.

The leader gives her a look of indifference before setting down the dead kit at his feet. "It had to be done. Thawkit was a weak link. He could have passed disease to your strong and healthy kits. Now, forget about him. Focus on the ones that _need_ you."

"Thawkit needed me!" Mothfrost cried lunging towards the leader but not laying a paw on him.

Blazekit's father only shakes his head as a response, which makes him smile. His father was strong, and knew what was right for the clan. To protect all the other kits, he only had to kill one! _One day, I want to be just like him!_

That's when his siblings sleepily trailed out of the nursery, glazed eyes indicating they had only just woken up. "What's goin' on Blazekit?" Littlekit questioned, snaking up next to him.

He looked down at her with excitement in his big, blue eyes. "Archstar killed Thawkit! Now we don't gotta worry 'bout disease!"

Maplekit and Littlekit instantly looked sorrowful and terrified at his words. They darted to the older kits and started to blabber sympathy nonsense. He looked after them with a puzzled expression. _What's so bad? Dad was only looking out for us! For the clan!_

Instead of voicing his thoughts, though, the two-moon-old kit raced to his father and looked at the corpse at his feet. With a raised paw, he batted at it curiously- as if assuring that it wouldn't move again. The leader grins down at him, and he grins back. Soon he circles it, poking and prodding and inspecting it. Mothfrost was too busy continuing her wallowing to notice.

Finally the form of Dawnmist comes from the Nursery; obviously wondering where her litter had gone. She looks to Mothfrost and her kits along with Littlekit and Maplekit, then to Archstar and Blazekit. It's a few seconds before she narrows her eyes and marches to the leader, snatching up the curious kit- who squeaked in protest- and walking away towards the den she had only just came from.

Archstar snarls and bounds after her instantly, stopping her by slamming down her tail. The queen shrieks out in surprise, and any clan-mates still sleeping now poked their heads out of the dens to see what was going on. A tense atmosphere settles on the camp.

"Let go of him," the leader states firmly, glaring down at his mate.

"No," she states, daringly going against the leader's words and giving him her own glare.

In a flash, the queen is suddenly pinned down, gasping in astonishment and losing her grip on the kit. Blazekit scuttled to his father's side, raising his spine and hissing. He may be young, but he'd already grown much more attached to his father then his mother. Dawnmist was weaker than Archstar, and he wanted to be strong.

"Well then, why are you trying so desperately to keep him away from me? Are you _afraid_?" Archstar growls, looking at the form in his grasp.

She looks up at him before falling limp in defeat. In a act of rare mercy, he lets her go, but not without a warning hiss. The queen scuttles away to her two female kits, picks them up, and then flees back into the nursery. It is a few moments before everything settles, and Blazekit finally sits down with a smile.

"Thank you, Archstar," he meows, looking up at the tom with a look of admiration.

Said tom smiles down at him before messing with the kit-fluff upon his head. "No problem, scamp. Now come on, it's about time I showed you around the territory. Though you are young, I have faith that you can handle the task."

"With ease!" he chirped in glee, surging to his paws and bounding to the entrance.

* * *

There we have it! Chapter one!

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
